Sin pensar en nada, porque ella no me deja
by Hanna-hama
Summary: yuri...no se, necesitaba escribir uno!


_**Sin pensar en nada, porque ella no me deja**_

Mis pies sonaban como peces salidos del agua que chocaban contra la helada cerámica del castillo. No sé porque siempre ando sin medias si me da tanto frío, pero siempre ando con un ansia masoquista en todo lo que hago. Supongo que soy así, masoquista.

Pienso en seguida en chocolate caliente, en un libro de poemas muggle y en la chimenea. La triada de la madrugada, la triada de mis madrugadas del sábado.

Sin despertar a nadie, sin molestar a nadie. Sólo yo en esa sala común que de repente se vuelve inmensa y un tanto amenazante, por lo tanto, confortable también.

"Lumos" murmuro para poder alumbrarme lo que queda del camino hacia la sala, irónicamente me sentía más cómoda a oscuras, pero necesito ver los escalones. La oscuridad me calma el alma, me hace saberme incógnita, protegida, desapercibida.

Por fin llego a la sala, enciendo el fuego, busco mi butaca favorita con los ojos…pero…¿que es eso?, veo un bulto en uno de los sillones grandes, será…¿ginny?

Me acerco sigilosamente hacia el cuerpo y compruebo, ya porque estoy muy cerca, que si, es Ginny, durmiendo incómoda en el sofá. Me pregunto porqué está la pelirroja aquí, un sábado en la madrugada, no tiene sentido.

No puedo evitar el seguir mirándola, ahora que, puedo hacerlo sin que nadie se de cuenta, ni siquiera ella…Puedo observar que a pesar de que tiene sus ojos cerrados, exquisitamente cerrados, están algo hinchados y rojizos. Sin duda, lloró hasta quedar dormida, como una niña pequeña. Si, Ginny es muy propensa a ese tipo que acciones.

Ginny¿que te hizo llorar¿Quién te hizo llorar?, lo más seguro es que lloró por el bobo de Harry. Ese tipo es lo más estúpido que es visto en la vida, si, si, es el elegido y todo eso, pero¿acaso no puede hacer un poco de espacio por esta chica que lo quiere a morir¿qué no se da cuenta del daño que le hace con su indiferencia, fingida o no?. Maldito Harry, no me importa si salvas nuestro mundo, cuando en el camino haces derramar las lágrimas de oro de Ginny…

Está haciendo mucho frío, no se si despertarla o ir a traerle una frazada. Bueno, aunque en realidad quisiera calentarla con mi cuerpo. Este que tantos problemas me trae. Me percato que hay una muy pequeñita al otro extremo de la sala y la traigo para luego ponérsela con extrema delicadez encima.

Ruego a Merlín, que el contacto no la despierte…ufff, no pasó nada, solo se movió un poco, ya no está tan desacomodada…

Y sé que ya puedo…podría, abocarme a lo mío, leer a la Storni, perderme entre sus versos, pero¿caso no lo hago en parte para pensarla¿para sentirla como solo la siento cuando puedo estar a solas con mi corazón?¿para perderme en esta imaginación encantadora y tortuosa que todos los viernes me toma presa?, pero ahora, está ahí dormida…no puedo ignorarla y desaprovechar la oportunidad para, simplemente, verla. Como antes, como antes la veía sin darme cuenta que mis ojos no eran los mismos.

Ginny, pequeña, salvage, fuerte y terriblemente dulce. Dulce. Bueno, huele dulce, como a chicle caliente, como a piernas de crema, como a nubes de verano. Imagino que sabe también dulce, pero me temo, que eso jamás lo sabré realmente.

Es por eso, que decido sentarme en la alfombra con rombos vino y beige, cerca de ella, pero no demasiado, pues no quiero que sienta mi presencia y se despierte. El fuego de la chimenea hace parecer que su pelo se incendia y su rostro adquiere una tonalidad de atardecer. ¿Porqué, no puedo detener lo que siento!!? tantas luchas internas, pero al final perdí la batalla, no puedo negar que la quiero más que una amiga, ya no intento desaparecer esos sueño de los cuales me avergonzaba. Jamás pude decírselo (y jamás podré), así que opté por alejarme de ella. Paulatinamente para que no se diera cuenta y creyese que eran lo caminos de la vida que nos separaban…y aunque hubiese sido de golpe, Ginny ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, tenía su mente tan enfrascada en ese chico tonto que no cabían pensamientos para mi. De todas maneras yo sé que sólo fui su pañuelo de lágrimas, pero aún así¿quien puede dirigir sus sentimientos?.

Se empieza a retorcer, sus ojos se mueven bajo su párpado de un lado a otro, entreabre su boca y murmura algo inaudible. Me quedo paralizada, no se si esconderme o abrazarla, a fin de cuentas no hago nada y sólo la miro despertarse sobresaltada.

Se incorpora rápidamente en el sofá, me mira y se asusta.

-que estás haciendo aquí?- me interroga.

-ehhmm….nada, es que te encontré dormida y fui a buscarte una frazada…hace frío, hey, pero…¿porqué te dormiste en la sala común¿pasó algo?.

Se tranquiliza un poco, baja su cabeza el pelo de fuego le cubre los ojos.

-no…nada, es que no quería estar en la habitación con todas las demás chicas…

-Ginn…te viniste a llorar¿no es cierto?.

Un suspiro me da la razón. Me voy a su lado y la abrazo, ella por estar un poco encorvada queda a un nivel más bajo que el mío, lo que me permite oler su cabello.

-él va a estar bien, va a regresar por ti, y todo va a estar bien. ¡Anímate!, mientras tanto yo estoy aquí para hacerte compañía, no estás…

-eso es mentira, tú ya no estás¡inclusive tú te alejaste de mi!- alza su rostro y me vuelve a ver con los ojos llorosos- ¿porqué ya casi no te veo Hanna¿te aburriste de mi?

-no! No es eso…es sólo que- soy pésima para inventar excusas –no sé, simplemente nos alejamos, no es culpa de nadie…- no puedo evitar que mis ojos le huyan, me intimida tenerla tan de cerca, me pone nerviosa.

-eso es mentira, Hanna mírame, si hice algo malo dímelo¿porqué ya no sales conmigo, porque te desapareces?- corre con su malo cálida y suave mi cara y me hace verla. Siento mi rostro enrojecer, me pierdo en sus ojos de avellana…

-porque…porque, porque, no podía…

-¿no podías que?- me mira extrañada.

-nada..no sé…no, no podía, es que…no podía…verte así por el…me partía el alma- tengo ganas de llorar…

-………no entiendo…

-si lo haces, Ginn, pero no quieres ver-

-…Hanna, tú….?-

Mi mundo se vino abajo…como pude decir eso???, no puedo más…no puedo pensar!!

Le contesto con un beso, prácticamente me lancé sobre su boca, simplemente no lo pude evitar…para mi asombro ella respondió, tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos, yo solo sentía su pelo…y sus labios quemando los míos…es más dulce de lo que creía…

Pero…que diablos estoy haciendo??? Me suelto bruscamente y me levanto.

-perdón…eso no tenía que hacerlo…-

Salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación, me detengo para intentar agregar algo que tenga más sentido, pero sólo la veo ahí sentada con cara de confusión…no mueve ni un solo músculo…entonces sigo corriendo, sin pensar…sin pensar en nada…sólo sintiendo el ardor que dejaron su labios sobre los míos…

22-11-07

11:06 pm

Holas! Solo la aclaración, no se trata de Hannah Abbott, ésta Hanna la inventé yo (aunque creo que mas bien soy yo jeje!). Que les pareció? Horrible? Mal redactado? Aburrido? Bueno dejen el review o mandenme un mail a


End file.
